Thunderstorm
by BaileyRW
Summary: This is just a collection of stories that have to do with father and son or father and daughter or brothers It's going to be really cute just you watch!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I apologize, that updating my story "A saiyan prince in kindergarten" is taking a long time, so I decided to write this story/story's to make up for it. My computer got shut off for a while, so I'm am extremely sorry to my fans, wow, I can't believe I have fans for my first story. I'm so glad I have so many people who like it, it's really encouraging. anyway, enough rambling these stories will have cute father/brother and daughter/son in it, it'll be cute :3 remember to review after words! :D**

**Bra in a Thunder Storm!**

Thunder began to strike outside of capsule corp. Inside Bulma and Trunks where stirring around frantically shouting, "Bra, Bra, Where are you?" Then Vegeta opened the door only to see 13 year old Trunks and his mother Bulma staring at him, "Where's Bra?" Bulma finally said frantically waiting for a response.

"Trunks, don't forget to sense," Vegeta scolded his son, "I thought you would know your basics by now,"

"Yeah, but her power is SO small," Trunks said.

"She's under the table," He responded quite plainly.

Bulma and Trunks looked under there to see, Bra in a ball under the table clutching her Vegeta doll Bulma had made in fright, "Oh, my poor baby," Bulma said reaching out to pick up her 3 year old little girl.

Bra looked up and saw Vegeta's legs from under the table and she ran dropping her doll yelling, "DADDY!" With tears into his arms. Then she began clutching him and not letting him go.

Vegeta looked down at his daughter, as she clutched him tighter and tighter as the thunder began to strike more and more, "What's wrong?" Vegeta asked.

The lightning struck again and she squeaked in fear, "That noise is scary," she said.

"It's just lightning," Vegeta said.

"But it's scary," Bra said squeaking and ducking into him when he struck again.

"Vegeta, why don't you put her to bed this time," handing the doll to Vegeta.

Vegeta glared at the doll mocking his smirk for a minute then grabbed it and said, "Fine," then went walking off to Bra's room.

He laid her down on her bed and gave the doll one more glare and reluctantly tucked it under his daughter's arm. "Daddy?" Bra asked as Vegeta started for the door.

Vegeta let out a sigh and turned back to his daughter and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm your little princess still, right?" She asked clutching her doll.

Vegeta went up to her and gently stroked her face, "Why wouldn't you be?"

Bra let out a tear, "Because you always tell Trunks that he has to be strong and brave to be your son, because your elite's. A- And I got scared of just a little thunder," She said sadly.

Vegeta sighed and leaned down next to the bed so that they were face to face, "Bra, You will alway's be my princess no matter what happens, do you understand?"

"Yeah," Bra smiled, "Thanks daddy, but why does Trunks have to be strong?"

"He's a man, he needs to be strong to help protect his family,"

"Oh," Bra said as she yawned tiredly, Vegeta stood up and went to the door, "Daddy," Bra said as her eyes began to close Vegeta waited for her to say something, "I hope when I grow up I can marry someone as strong as you," Bra said, her words fading away as she fell into a deep sleep, still hugging the doll protectively.

Vegeta only smirked and quietly shut the door and went to his room to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now it's time for Pan! I hope this is cute to!**

Pan a 3 year old little girl, sat with her daddy for comfort. She was frightened of every thunder strike that was heard outside of the house. "I want grandpa!" Pan demanded.

"Why?" Gohan questioned, "Don't you want me?" He asked cuddling with her.

"NO!" She said jumping away from him, "Grandpa's stronger, he can protect me betterer," She said then thunder struck and she squeaked and jumped back to Gohan.

Gohan chuckled, "Alright, I'll call Grandpa," He said then dialed the number on his cell phone thinking, 'I hope he didn't forget how to use it again,"

* * *

Goku just got done doing 100 push ups, then he jumped up doing a hand stand with one hand, when all of a sudden he heard a loud ringing noise, "Ahhhh," He cried out to the quiet of the night and fell on his head, "Oh, the phone," He guessed and got it out of his back pocket. "How do I use this thing again?" Goku asked scratching his head and staring at the ringing phone, "Umm, this button," he asked pressing a random one, "Hello?" He asked, but the only response he heard was another loud ring, he pressed another button and did the same thing and still only got a loud ring in his ear, "Oh yeah," Goku said getting frustrated with his opponent (the dreaded technology), "Take this!" He said pressing a bunch off random buttons.

He kept doing that until he heard Gohan's voice say, "Hello? Hello? Dad are you there?"

Goku looked worried and quickly put the phone to his ear, "Gohan, did I hurt you?" He panicked.

"What?" Gohan asked confused, "Y'know what, never mind, Pan wants you here, she's scared of the thunder," Gohan chuckled a little, and you could hear a faint little girl cry say, 'It's not my fault it's scary!'

Goku looked confused and said, "There's a thunderstorm?" He looked up as Gohan sweat dropped.

"Yeah, dad. Anyway, are you to busy or not?"

"Of course not, I'll be over in seconds!" Goku said pressing buttons until he hung up, then put the phone in his pocket.

* * *

"Okay," Gohan said and put the phone down then cuddled with his daughter and said, "Grandpa's coming,"

Then a flash of light appeared right in front of Gohan and Pan squeaked behind the chair only to see it was Goku, "I guess I should warn people before I do that," he said with his classic son grin.

"Grandpa!" Pan said and ran to him.

Goku bent down and picked her up gently in his arms, "I'll lay her down," Goku said.

"Alright," Gohan said laughing as he saw Pan.

"Huh?" Goku wondered as Gohan laughed at his daughter, then Goku looked at Pan and she was already sleeping and making herself comfy in his arms. Goku then laughed, "I guess she went and tired herself out, with all that being scared," Goku laughed and went to lay her down.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hehe, Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: What? : (**

**hehehe.**

Vegeta sat up in his room as thunder struck from behind him, he clutched his pillow in fear. Not wanting to get up knowing if he did he would have to admit his scared of thunder, what would his father think if he where still alive. Vegeta thought of his mother and father and thought, "They'd be ashamed if they saw me act scared of a little thunder, I AM NOT SCARED!" He said then thunder struck and he jumped under his blanket, "I'm just cold," Vegeta lied.

Just then A 16 year old boy with long spiky hair came in the little 6 year olds room, "Hey Prince Vegeta," Raditz said as he laid on his bed.

Vegeta started acting brave and sat up, "Where were you?" he asked, trying to get his mind off of the thunder so he could sleep.

"Eating," Radits said shortly and turned out the light, "Good night,"

"Right," Vegeta mumbled and cuddled up, not able to sleep. The poor child heard more thunder and jumped under the blanket clutching it over him.

Raditz looked over at his beloved Prince and smirked, then when the next thunder struck he pushed the little child's blanket off of him, "AW!" Prince Vegeta cried and sat up.

"Aw, is da wittle pwince scawed of a wittle funder," Raditz mocked.

Vegeta gave him a glare, "Of course not, I go on purging missions and you expect me to be scared of thunder, yeah right," He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, then I guess it would be okay if I left to sleep somewhere else," Raditz said, walking off and opening the door.

"WAIT!" Vegeta said, and Raditz turned to him with an expecting smirk, "Freeza said not to leave our room's past 8:00 PM,"

"I didn't say I was gonna get caught," Raditz said, about to leave again.

The lightning struck again, and Prince Vegeta instinctively ran to Raditz and hugged him, 'I wish my mother was here, that would save me from this embarrassing moment,' Prince Vegeta thought as he regained his composure and backed away from Raditz, "Can you stay?" Prince Vegeta asked as he looked the other way.

"Sure, like I promised your parents, I will do anything to help you feel safe," Raditz said, "I'll be like your big brother," Raditz finished, wishing his brother was here so he could show him what a great brother he is.

"Thanks," Vegeta said, Raditz picked up the young 6 year old and laid down next to him in bed. Vegeta began to sob quietly in his pillow, remembering how his mom alway slept next to him when there was a thunder storm, no one ever knew he was scared of thunder except her, it was there little secret together. Not even his father knew, but then again if his father knew, he's father might have disowned him.

Raditz sensed him crying and put a comforting arm around him and laid next to him, "You miss your parents don't you," Raditz asked, remembering his father and mother. His father training him, his mother taking care of him and living with her. His father never even remembering his birthday, but he really missed having to remind his father about his birthday. His father got him the same gift every year, a purging mission with daddy, Raditz laughed in his head as he remembered.

Prince Vegeta quickly wiped his tears, "Of course not, only weaklings would cry about weak emotions like that," Vegeta said getting a knot in his stomach, because he knew he was crying.

"Well, then I guess I'm weak," Raditz admitted, "I cried the first time I found out our planet got destroyed," Raditz admitted to make Vegeta feel a little better about crying, "I think I heard Nappa crying to,"

Vegeta looked over at him and they both laughed.

"I guess the thunder stopped," Raditz said and looked out the window, "Good night... Prince Vegeta," Raditz said climbing into his bed across the room.

"Good night," Vegeta said back falling into a deep sleep immediately.

**Vegeta: Know I see what the sneaky look was for. -_-**

**Rose: YES! HAHA XD**

**Vegeta: I was never friends with Raditz *Rose coughs (yes you were) and Vegeta glares* And I never cried**

**Rose: Now that's a load of baloney.**

**Vegeta: And I was never scared of thunder!**

**Rose: Suuuuuure**

**Vegeta: Your so annoying.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Now time for the cute little Goten and Trunks.**

**Trunks: I'm not cute, I'm awesome!**

**Goten: You really think I'm cute, *Blushes slightly***

**Trunks: -_-'**

**Rose: Anyway, on with the story shall we!**

Goten heard thunder strike outside of capsule corp, he was spending the night with his best friend Trunks. "Trunks...?" Goten asked his best friend.

"Yeah, Goten?" Trunks asked sticking his head slightly out from under the blanket to look at his frightened friend.

"Maybe we should just go cuddle with your mom and dad, every time I'm scared I cuddle with my big brother and mom-" Goten said quickly before Trunks rudely interrupted.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Trunks accused, "If my dad finds out I'm scared of thunder, he'll be ashamed of me, not only that he'll disown me for the rest of my life! I'll be forced to live on the streets as a helpless little orphan begging for munny, my dad will have another son who could actually be brave in times like this, he'll completely replace me and soon he-"

Goten interrupted this time, "I think your being ridicules, for one," Goten put up one finger, "Your dad hates kids, he'll never have another one and for two," Goten put up another finger, "Bulma wouldn't let him throw you on the streets, and for THREE," Goten put up a third finger, "Your dad loves you because he's your dad and your his son, he wouldn't ever disown you,"

"That's easy for you to say," Trunks pouted, "You hear stories of how great your dad is all the time, I hear stories about how my dad went on dangerous purging missions and killed people and was forced to live here on earth!"

"So what, what's the worst your dad can do? Realistically speaking!"

"Realistically speaking?" Trunks asked as Goten nodded his head to agree, "He could...?-" Both of the kids where interrupted by a loud lightning bolt and jumped under the bed, "Okay, lets go!"

Both of the little children got out of the bed and looked out the bedroom door, as to make sure the coast was clear then ran toward Vegeta's bedroom door, but as they were running they ran into something hard and bounced back onto the floor. When the looked up they saw Vegeta looking down at them with an annoyed expression on his face.

"He he he," Both of the boy's laughed shyly in unison, they both backed away from Vegeta a few inches.

"What are you two doing up at this time of night, planning something perhaps?" Vegeta asked.

"O-of course not sir!" Goten said.

"See, even your scared of him," Trunks whispered and Goten nudged him with his elbow, "Dad, it was just that Goten here, the cry baby, got scared of the thunder," Trunks said, acting as if he where ashamed of Goten.

"What are you talking about you where scared to, you just don't want to ad-" Goten began but Trunks covered his mouth.

"He he, kids, what can I say?" Trunks said, as if Goten was making it up.

"Yeah, there's always one of them that can't help but to tell the truth," Vegeta said with the same tone as Trunks then switched to serious, "Go to your room,"

Soon enough another loud bolt came and before you could say 'fright' Trunks and Goten where in Vegeta's arms, just like on Scooby Doo, "He he," They both laughed, "I'm sorry dad, I've ashamed you," Trunks said hopping down.

"What are y-" Vegeta began before Trunks interrupted.

"I know, I know, I'll start packing," Trunks said going to his room.

"Wha-" Vegeta began again.

"Don't worry, I won't get in the way of you and your new son,"

"Are you ins-"

"Gosh, I didn't think Trunks was telling the truth, your mean!" Goten said, and walked toward Trunks yelling, "MAYBE YOU CAN STAY WITH ME!"

Vegeta went in Trunks room, confused as ever, to see Trunks and Goten packing all of the things, 'We have to take this,' Trunks said putting his favorite slime squirting toy in the bag, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm packing my st- Oh, you want this stuff for your new son, I guess I'll leave then," Trunks said.

"Wow, your mean," Goten said as they both went for the door, but Vegeta grabbed them.

"I guess I'm not lucky enough to leave the house, I guess this is goodbye, Goten," Trunks said letting a tear fall from his eye.

"THIS IS ENOUGH!" Vegeta boomed, "Your not moving out of the house just because your afraid of Thunder!" Vegeta said loudly.

"I told you Trunks," Goten said.

"Hey, you thought he was kicking me out too!" Trunks said.

"STOP TALKING AND LISTEN!" Vegeta yelled, "You could have just told me you where scared, I'm not gonna sit here and comfort you but I'd let you go to your mother," Vegeta said.

"Oh," Both the children said, looking at each other.

"Yeah, oh." Vegeta mocked, "Now the thunder's stopped so go to bed, but first put your stuff back!" Vegeta said.

"Fine," The kids said disappointedly and put all the stuff back as Vegeta left to go lay down. Soon the two friends curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Vegeta opened his eyes to find two eight year olds on his bed and squirt him with water guns, "AW!" Vegeta said and jumped out of bed, "Wait, this isn't water, WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT!" Vegeta asked.

"He he, I put Grandma's hair die," Trunks said as him and Goten laughed.

Vegeta growled angrily, 'I should have let him move out!' Vegeta thought and began to chase the two children who used there minds for evil.

**Trunks: He he, that ending was funny!**

**Goten: I have to agree, that was a believable story, I could see that happening.**

**Rose: YES!**

**Vegeta walks in: I just read the story, you really love humiliating me, don't you?**

**Rose: YES!**

**Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten: Is that all you can say? *All look at each other***

**Rose: YES!**


End file.
